


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by AJP_37



Series: Red [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: The redheaded girl had been in his dreams for longer than he could remember.And then, as fate and the supernatural would have it; there she was in Beacon Hills, in the flesh and turning up at the site of every dead body.A companion Piece for chapter 45 of Red.





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAYBCJGk07s

The redheaded girl had been in his dreams for longer than he could remember.

As a child, she had watched him while he played, earning him a trip to the paediatrician, a few experimental medications and an eventual promise to his parents that imaginary friends were perfectly normal. 

Before he was a Sheriff's Deputy, he passed the time in the training centre by sketching the shape of her lips and the curve of her waist in the margins of his training manuals. Familiar with the shape of her as if she was tucked up in his bed waiting for him to come home at the end of the day. 

A string of dates with petite redheads never lead him to anything close to what she promised him in his dreams. 

Like a siren song, she had haunted his dreams with her doe eyes and pouty lips. Without words she lead him through his life, guiding his decisions down a path only she seemed to know. 

Her image had led him to Afghanistan, her scream marking his first death while hailing his resurrection as the Hellhound 

And then, as fate and the supernatural would have it; there she was in Beacon Hills, in the flesh and turning up at the site of every dead body. 

His skin tingled and burned with the thought that the girl he had somehow known his whole life was within touching distance for the very first time. Through the whole business with the deadpool, she was there, helping him to try and find an answer to all the questions he had.

She wasn’t psychic, and he was a Hellhound, but they were connected.

Not to be turned off by the fact that he sometimes caught on fire and ran through the town naked; the girl, Lydia, was the one that worked it all out. Who he was and just what had brought him to Beacon Hills. Time and time again, she would bring him back from the verge of insanity, when the beast inside him, Cerberus, would have him wandering the woods, hiding bodies and protecting the supernatural world. It was Lydia who saved him, convinced the Hellhound that his life was worth living and that Jordan Parrish was more than just an empty vessel. 

She was barely eighteen, and he was a man of the law. So whatever connection he felt, he pushed down, no matter how many times he dreamed of her and her kiss, no matter how clearly he could see the shape of her, naked in his shower and the front seat of his car. No matter how many times he had held her in his arms. 

His fangs itched in his gums around her. The hellfire that burned inside his heart roared to life whenever she touched him. 

And she touched him a lot. 

She was everywhere in his life, touching his arm as she spoke, her hair tickling his cheek as she leaned over his shoulder to read case notes from his computer. Her feet rested on the dashboard of his truck while she sipped her coffee, complaining about MIT badgering her about moving early. She’d turn up to his apartment, her arms full of ledgers and chinese take out, leaving traces of herself all over his home. 

Not even when he was lying on the floor of his apartment, picking hair pins out of his washing machine did he ever wish for less of her in his life. 

She brought him lunch at the station, and coffee when he was stuck out at a highway speed trap, taking the radar gun and doing her best Charlie’s Angel’s impersonation in the glow of the headlights, their laughter coming out in bursts of fog as she widened her stance and sent a saucy grin over her shoulder.

He’d managed to hold out on kissing her for real until after the Anu-Kite. 

The battle had been a flurry, from his rescue from Eichen and gearing up with any weapon they could find and then fighting their way into the hospital. After he was defrosted, he felt steadfast in his powers, one with the Hellhound. For the first time, all of the Cerberus’ powers were at his disposal. It was nothing to push the hell fire outward, to stop the hunters in their tracks. When the last hunter was cuffed and ready for processing by the hoards of FBI agents rolling in on McCall’s orders. As many of the guns as they could find were put in lock up, and experts on mass-hallucinations were being called in to deal with the townspeople. 

When he’d left the station, feeling wobbly on his feet, he’d found his apartment unlocked, re-runs of some sitcom filling the silence of his building. His heart continued its steady beat, the hellhound telling him that there was no threat in his home. Instead, he found Lydia, her feet up on his sofa. Wordlessly, she pulled up her socked feet, making room for him when he dropped his bag and police belt by his kitchen island. 

“Melissa said that everyone is going to their house.” He said quietly, noting her wet hair and the faint scent of his body wash; there was a time when she had sworn that she would only wash her hair in something specifically formulated for her, his heart hummed at the thought that she was so comfortable in his space that she had used his mediocre bath products. That after the stress and the gore that she had witnessed that this is where she wanted to be. 

“Yeah,” She said absentmindedly, rearranging the blanket she had dragged from his bed to cover him as well, saturating them further in the scent of home. “I meant to go there too, but then all of a sudden I was here.” 

“That happens a lot, huh.” He said, noticing the way she seemed so small in the large hoodie she wore, so familiar to the one he had folded and put away in his cupboard the day before. Possibly, he thought, the same black hoodie he had worn the day he had taught her to fight in this apartment. 

In response to his comment she hummed again, repositioning herself so that she was flush against his side, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapping around her to bury a hand in her hair. 

“I heard the hospital was a bloodbath.” Lydia whispered. “That they’d trapped you in Eichen”

“Sheriff Stilinski came for me. Got me out of Halwyn’s freezer.” he shrugged, “We fought our way out of Eichen and then into the hospital.” 

“I would have come for you.” Lydia smiled, her eyes welling up with fresh tears. “We’ll always come for one another.” 

He could have told her that he knows she would have come to find him, or that he didn’t blame her, because although his body had seized up with the cold, his heart was beating was strong and he was nowhere near death. He wanted to tell her that he was glad she was here, makeup free and looking better than she ever had in all the years he had been seeing her face in his dreams. She was alive and warm and safe in his arms.

So instead he tipped her jaw up and brought their lips together. 

While in his dreams he had kissed her a million times, the reality of her lips on his was something altogether different. Drawing back, she laughed, swiping at the tears on her cheek as she scrambled into his lap. His hands found her waist, easily spanning the distance as he helped her to settle in, peppering her face with kisses before finding her her lips again. 

“This will sound so silly.” She laughed, kissing him again and bringing her hands, nearly covered by the sleeves of his hoodie, to his face, “But I feel like we have been here before.”

“You wouldn’t believe,” Jordan gasped as her lips found his neck. “I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” 

“Longer even.” Lydia said, lifting up to press their foreheads together, her face fluttering through a whole spectrum of emotions the way she did when she was having a vision. “This feels different, something ancient.” 

There had been many times that he had felt out of control, many times where the supernatural the supernatural side had taken control of his mind and his body, a shudder of dread went through him that this might be another of these moments, that at any moment he would open his eyes and he would be back in the freezer, waiting to be rescued. 

“Lydia- I-” Jordan started, his voice cracking with panic only to be cut off by her thumbs smoothing over his cheeks, rubbing away any worry she found there. 

“It’s ok.” She whispered. “We’re here and we’re alive and this is just the start.” 

***

As soon as the worst of the mess in town was tidied up, she had made plans to leave him. 

MIT was calling, and the biggest of the bads had been put in their place, so it seemed like the time for her to spread her wings and leave town. He’d spent so much of his life being haunted by her in his dreams, he thought he would be fine without her and he had told her as much. 

“And you are how old, Son?” Lydia’s father asked over the top of his scotch glass on her last night in town. After skipping out on his family and making a few risky financial moves, Mr Martin had found himself back in the money and had returned to Beacon Hills to see his only child off to college. 

“Twenty five.” Jordan mumbled, pushing his salad around on his plate while glaring at the candle on the table and wondering if that perhaps right this moment was a good time to catch on fire. 

“And as a police officer, I am sure you are aware of the law, and that if anything happened with my girl before she was eighteen, I’ll make sure Stilinski has your badge-” 

“God, Alex.” Natalie Martin rolled her eyes, cutting off her ex husband and sipping from her glass of wine. “Leave the man alone.” 

“Man, Natalie.” Alex said sternly, giving here a pointed look and signalling for a waiter to refresh their drinks. “Remember that Whittemore boy? A much more age appropriate option. I hear he is in London now. Lydia, I’m sure one of the schools over there would be more than happy to take you.” 

“The Whittemore boy likes to kiss other boys now.” Lydia rolled her eyes, nudging Jordan under the table in reassurance. “And Jordan has never done anything untoward or unbefitting of your little darling, although he wouldn't be the first.” 

“Lydia-” Alex began, only to be cut off by his daughter and her raised, perfectly manicured hand.

“Although, it really seems a little redundant you throwing around your fatherly values when you didn’t seem to have time to care for us when you left town, or even before then, when you didn’t seem to notice the boys sneaking in and out of the house.” 

“Lydia-” Natalie started, trying to calm the storm that was brewing between father and daughter.

“Who I have sex with, Daddy, was never any of your business.” Lydia said sweetly, making Jordan go red around the ears.

“And just what do you expect, Lydia? Now you are so grown up” Alex hissed, pausing when a harassed looking waiter came to deliver fresh drinks. “That what? You’ll go away to college and a grown man will hang around waiting for you? That he’ll follow you? What if you get pregnant before you finish college?” 

Jordan choked a little on the mouthful of drink he’d chanced. Looking wildly around at the warring family. When Lydia had convinced him to come along, she’d warned him that her family could be explosive. He’d ironed his shirt with military precision and for a brief moment he had stood in his closet and ran his hand over his army dress uniform, wondering if he could get away with wearing some kind of uniform to dinner with his maybe-almost- girlfriend’s parents like some kind of armour. 

Instead, he’d showered and shaved and made sure he was as neat and tidy and non threatening as possible. He knew Lydia’s mother knew that there was something different between them. She hadn’t said anything when he had driven Lydia home before he went back into work, still dressed in his clothes, her hair in a wild mess from having been slept on wet. She still hadn’t commented when Lydia had called him back after his shift was over, dragging him up into her childhood bedroom to cuddle in her bed, Prada curled at their feet. 

“I don’t know just what has been going on in this town, but things will need to change now you are an adult miss. And you’ll have to think long and hard about what bringing a grown man to a family dinner looks like- if your grandmother was still alive,”

“If Grandma Lorraine was still alive then she would love Jordan because he makes me happy.” 

“Natalie, you can’t tell me you’re ok with this? A cop earns what? Thirty thousand a year?” 

“And I earned less as an English teacher when we first met.” Natalie said, clearly unamused by her ex-husband’s behaviour. “And whatever happens, I’m sure Jordan wont leave Lydia high and dry if things get tough.” 

Alex stilled, his glass, halfway to his mouth. He stared down the server setting down their meals on the table.

“Well. If you are sure.” He snarled, narrowing his eyes at his fillet minion as if it had personally upset him while he dug through his pockets until he came up with an envelope to be thrust at Lydia. “You’ve always been too clever for your own good.” 

“Mr Martin, with all due respect, Lydia is the smartest person I know.” Jordan said, eyes fixed on the bowl of pasta that had been set in front of him. The restaurant was the fanciest one he had ever found himself in, and unsure of what his order might say to Lydia’s parents, he’d panic ordered what he expected might be the least expensive main course. “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.”

“Jordan, enough.” Natalie said, her voice low as she pushed back her chair and stood, digging through her purse for some notes which she threw down on the table. “The fact that you feel the need to justify yourself is proof enough we are done here.”

Gesturing for Lydia and Parish to follow her, Natalie stalked out of the restaurant, only stopping when she got to her car, leaning against it heavily. 

“Mom, I think you were calmer throughout your entire divource.” Lydia said, crinkling the paper of the envelope in her hands. 

“He never brought you into any of the negotiations.” Natalie said, turning and smiling tiredly. “But he did tell me what was in your graduation present, and I think you’ll want to open it.”

Lydia turned the envelope over in her hands, noting the name of the lawyer that had dealt with her parent’s divource in the top corner. Opening it, it only took a moment's glance to see what her father was gifting her. 

“No matter how many family dinners end with us ordering bad chinese food and watching romantic comedies, he loves you in his own way.” Natalie smiled, and Jordan thought to his own mother and her kind eyes. “Not, off you go and enjoy your last night in town because there is some cashew chicken and a TV remote calling my name.” 

xxx

Gripping Jordan’s hand tightly, Lydia led him to his truck, taking his keys and climbing into the driver’s seat herself. 

Jordan gave a bewildered smile, climbing into the passenger side and taking Lydia’s heels when she passed them over. She’d driven it before, explaining that she had often had to drive Jackson home when he partied too hard, so she was used to maneuvering such a large vehicle. 

“So, what was in that letter?” he asked as she turned on the ignition and moved the driver’s seat forward.

“A deed.” Lydia whispered, putting the car into reverse and maneuvering them out of the car park.

“A deed to?” 

“My grandmother’s lake house.” Lydia said quietly, glancing over before starting on the story of her banshee grandmother and her wife, and how foreseeing Maddy’s death had sent Lorraine on a path for the rest of her life, ending in her death in Eichen. She she spoke she drove them out of the town, through the winding hills that surround Beacon Lake. 

The house looked like no one had been around for a while, the ivy covering the front of the sprawling house was overgrown to the point that some of the windows were nearly concealed. Lydia slammed the truck into park, jerking Jordan from his admiration of the house. He could tell that with some work, the house could easily be restored to its former impressive glory. 

Lydia led him through the house, lighting their way with their phone torches as they went, hand in hand, down the path towards the boat house. 

“Your dad sure had a lot of opinions about us.” Jordan shrugged, picking through some of the remains left on the benches of the boat house. 

“Not that any of them matter.” Lydia said, dropping her shoes onto the deck and moving to the edge of the dock. 

“He had a point; the age difference-”

“Won't mean much when we’re in our fifties.” Lydia said firmly, folding herself down onto the edge to dip her toes into the water.

“We’ll be together in our fifties?” Jordan said, not able to stop the stupid smile that formed on his face. 

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” Lydia said, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she smiled at him coyly. “Thanks for coming to the disaster of another Martin family dinner.” 

“Hey, when we’re in our fifties we’ll look back and laugh.”

xxx

She’d tried to leave Beacon Hills behind, she really had. 

She talked to the pack, and Jordan, and her mother on the phone often, but something niggled under her skin. 

Unfinished business.

So when she came to, with Jordan touching her arm, his voice bringing her consciousness to the forefront of her mind, she wasn’t overly surprised to be back home. 

She could remember getting into her car at school, but the journey back to Beacon Hills was a blank spot in her memory. But all of a sudden here she was, her hellhound at her elbow with the smell of home cooked food around her, and Liam and Theo looking sceptical on the other side of the room. 

“Oh.” She said softly, looking up Parrish. “I finally made it to Beacon Hills this time.” before everything went dark. 

***

Seeing her back was like the air had been knocked out of him. 

Since the night at the lake house, when they’d sat up and talked about what their life might be like, how once Monroe was dealt with for good, Lydia might want to come back to Beacon Hills, how they could live in the lake house, and how they might renovate it to suit them. They’d wandered through the house, in the wee hours of the morning, talking about paint colours and crown moldings like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“We would also like to talk about how you turned up without being called, Deputy?” Deaton asked, pulling Jordan out of his Lydia centric world. The vet dug through his bag, producing a small pouch. 

“I’ve never pretended to understand any of this.” Jordan said, eyes focusing on the girl in front of him as the vet moved closer, pulling out a pinch of whatever was in the bag and holding it under Lydia’s nose. Her next breath had her sneezing and awake, and practically scrambling up into his lap.

“Lydia, what brought you back to Beacon Hills?” Deaton asked, his voice level and calm.

“I don’t know.” Lydia sniffed, barely pulling her face away from Jordan’s neck as she spoke. “I keep waking up on the highway here, I don’t know what is drawing me back.” Her eyes filled with tears as she clung tighter to the hellhound. 

“Lydia, have you seen something?” Deaton asked, a worried look on his face. “Have you had a vision? Is something evil coming?” 

Jordan felt his blood run cold, his heart rate rising to meet the hummingbird pace of Lydia’s.

“No.” Lydia whispered, blinking away her tears and steeling herself. “Evil is already here.”

xxx

They were meant to be going to Scott’s house. He was well aware of that. Liam and Theo were organising the other younger members of the pack and then they would all meet up at Scott’s house. 

So why did he drive them into the preserve?

Lydia didn’t seem to mind, she’d been dozing on and off since her fainting episode, clearly exhausted from her journey, and still unsure of how she got to the town. 

Parrish parked his truck in his usual spot, near the old Boy Scout cabins that were no longer in use. Not many people came to this entrance to the preserve, as the hiking tracks were quite overgrown. 

It was also one of the shortest routes to the Nemeton. 

They walked hand in hand, side by side. Just two harbingers of death drawn to the center of their supernatural world. 

They ducked and weaved through the brush, both knowing the way, but not yet why they were making the trek. 

Soon, they emerged at the clearing, and Jordan noted how the air felt more charged than normal. Almost like electricity was buzzing around them. As Lydia moved forward, he let his hellhound senses roll over him, looking at the Nemeton through his other eyes. 

The spark that had ignited in the tree, the one that had drawn him into this mess was there, but it was different somehow. 

“Lydia-” 

“They’ve done something.” Lydia whispered, pressing her hands to the wood, “It’s different-it’s almost like it’s in pain?” 

“Harnessing the power of a thousand year old supernatural force is never an easy task.” a voice called from the darkness. “Lots of things need to be accounted for.” 

“Monroe.” Lydia hissed, jerking back from the tree. Only then did Jordan see the carvings that she had been running her hands over. Runes that seemed vaguely familiar. 

“What did you do?” Jordan snarled, letting his fangs fill his mouth as flames licked under his skin. In the distance, the sounds of gunfire started. 

The battle had begun.

Quickly, Jordan lurched forward, burning away yet another deputies uniform as he raced to get to Lydia. 

He was too slow, the hunter had a large hunting knife pressed against Lydia’s throat and a rag jammed into her mouth.

“Get back, Hellhound.” Monroe seethed, dragging Lydia closer to the tree by her hair. “I’ve killed one of you before.” she jutted her hip out showing her gun in its holster. “Don’t make me do away with the banshee before I put you down too.” 

Jordan snarled, Cerberus taking over as he felt the flames around him increase. He could only just hear the sounds of the pack fighting closer, but they wouldn’t get there in time. 

“It should never have been like this.” Monroe called, tears in her eyes as she once again dragged Lydia up by her hair. “No one should have as much power.” 

The pain and fear in Lydia’s eyes was real, tears were rolling down her cheeks. 

Jordan stalled, the hellfire inside him flickered for a moment. A banshee could predict her own death? 

Is that what led them here? 

Somehow, Lydia had managed to work the gag out of her mouth, her lips now trembling as Monroe hauled her up onto the tree stump, kicking away any leaves that covered the runes she had carved. The look on Lydia’s face told him she knew what would happen. What was going to happen. 

The ritual needed sacrifice to be completed. 

“Now everyone will see you all for the monsters you really are.” Monroe hissed, changing the grip on the knife and plunging it in. 

“Lydia, No!” he cried, knowing he was too late.

There was silence. 

And then a banshee’s wail, louder than any Jordan had heard knocked him to the ground. They had failed, whatever Monroe was up to had been done. He punched the ground, too scared to look up and see the body that he knew would be draped over the Nemeton.

The ritual was complete.


End file.
